Chibi Germany
by NekoVengers
Summary: Germany has a secret that he doesn't want Italy to know, but when a dispute between him and England forces the brit to strike back with black magic, poor Doitsu may not get a choice in the matter. Germany HRE x Italy


England was fighting with Germany, a rare occurrence so no one stopped the two. It was some dispute over german beer and english scones.

They say that the top three reasons for wars are religion, ethnic differences, and fighting for money/land, but not in the world conference room. It was always food, which was why most fights were the UK defending his terrible cooking.

"YOU BASTARD! Your disgusting wurst and stupid beer taste just as terrible as my scones, Italy says so!" England cried slamming his fist on the table.

"Nein! My cooking eez ten times better zan yours and Italy likes German beer, I just never have any good wurst vith me vhen he's around." Ludwig shouted infuriated by Britain's insult.

"That's it you wanker!" The englishmen yelled and pulled out his wand. At this everyone except Germany gasped, "I'll show you what I really enjoy cooking...Spells!"

"Ha! I'm nought vorried you never hit your target." Ludwig stood defiantly against England's hateful stare, said nation then stopped frowning then smirked.

"Let's see you look down on me when your four feet tall!" He screeched beginning to wave his wand and chanting words that could only be herd by the spell caster. Germany meanwhile was wondering what kind of animal was four feet tall, then it hit him when he was younger he was about four feet tall...

"Nein England forgive me! Please don't he can't see-" Ludwig didn't get to finish that sentence as a wild spell flew through the air and hit him straight in the chest.

"Oh-a-no!" a small male voice rang out.

"Dotisu!" Italy cried then he stopped. Where did he know that voice from?

"Italy please don't a look, you cannot see!" Holy Rome cried. Every nation in the room looked down to see chibi Germany, or (as I said before) The Holy Roman Empire.

The small form dressed in black was doing his best to hide his face.

"H...Ho..Holy, R...Rome?!" Northern Italy asked, "Is that you, are you young G...Germany?" Tears began to fall from Feli's eyes as he stared at his past love.

"Italy please I'm a sorry, let me explain!" The young empire begged, but it was to late the brunette ran at the door crying a river. Holy Rome ran after him but on his squat little legs he barely made it to the door before an enraged Romano grabbed his cape.

"You! Potato Bastard, or should I say Roman Bastard! You were Holy Rome this whole fucking time?!" He scolded picking up the little chibi by the collar of his cape, "Who the hell do you think you are playing with my little brother's heart like that."

"Please a Romano not here, let me explain." He started.

"No absolutely not I don't care weather or not every nation hears me! Did you know that my brother still cries, you dick, all this time you were that fucking potato bastard, playing with my fratello's feelings! Did you enjoy it? Did you like leaving my brother, and becoming a completely different nation?!" The older twin scolded, what was he supposed to do? This was the man/boy/empire that had stolen his brother's heart and never returned.

"NO! I didn't mean a too." Was-Germany yelled. "I was a gonna come back for a my Italy but...but I lost it! My a memory I became a Germany after Germania when my brother found me. Please I'm a sorry." His eyes began to tear up, and upon seeing those tears Romano slapped him...hard.

Cries of "Romano!" and "what's going on" were heard throughout the room.

"No asshole, you have no right to cry.'' South Italy dropped the empire and stalked out of then room. People rushed forward to help the child, but he waved them off and walked straight over to England.

"You must a change me back immediately or turn me into something else, I don't care just I a don't want to hurt Italy." He stated, the UK thought it over in his head while Prussia walked over to his little brother.

"How come you didn't look this way when I found you? And you didn't sound italian when I met you." Gilbert asked completely dumfounded. Holy Rome looked at the former Teutonic Knight and sighed.

"What a you found me is was my...under clothes, after I lost my a memory. As for the accent, I copied what I heard." He replied then returned to giving England his best puppy eyes. "Please Sir Britain, I a need to change back!" The UK looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry old chap, I didn't know it would be like this! The spell will last till probably the end of the week or longer unless...You can prove your self a man." The nation answered looking guilty. Holy Rome looked down in shame.

"I a must say sorry to my a Italy...goodbye." The empire left the room attempting to hold his head up high. _"Oh Italy, will you ever be able to forgive me?"_

Feliciano sat alone in some random room at the conference hall crying.

"Why am I crying?" He asked the empty room, "shouldn't I be happy to know that both people I love are exactly the same?"

"No." A voice behind him answered, he jumped and turned around.

"Holy Rome." Italy noted.

"You shouldn't be a happy and we are not the same." The little empire told him, "I a never came back, I meant to but I never did. You should a hate me."

"Oh Holy Rome," the chibi seamed startled at the boyish voice he heard, he was still used to that girly tune. "I could never hate you, I've missed you so much...Do, do you still love me?" Feliciano asked slightly blushing.

"Oh Italy I will a always love you, but there is someone who loves you more than me." He answered a sad smile covering his features.

"Wha- who, I don't care." Italy stated causing the the little empire to jump slightly

"You don't want to know?" He questioned completely confused.

"There is no one in this world that I haved loved as much as I haved loved you."

Holy Rome just looked up at Italy dumbfounded, surely he wasn't still stuck on that kiss...Germany loved him too, although it would take forever for him to admit it. Wait what if Italy thought that Holy Rome and Germany were the same, that's not right.

"Italy this person...he will never admit that he loves you at least not for a long time...please just promise me you'll a wait for him." He begged hoping that the love of his life would understand.

"He? Who do you mean?"

"I am just a boy...he is a man, we are incredibly alike, but he is much smarter. Although our ambitions and our...awkward feelings will a never fade completely, they will change, and hopefully into loving you. Please a kind to Ludwig." Holy Rome sighed

"Ve~ I don't understand that name, Ludwig is familiar, but wait "our" you mean Dotisu!" Italy realized.

"Yes he will hate me for telling you and a hate England for turning him into a me...But he loved you the a moment he saw you, just like me."

"But that means you two are completely different. I don't understand plea-mumff." Feliciano was rendered speechless by hand covering his mouth.

"Italy we a love you!" Holy Rome/Germany cried then leaned up and kissed the brunette full on the mouth.

The small nation closed his eyes and felt himself beeing pulled up to his feet. He opened them frantically to see Holy Rome changing in front of him and soon it was his Germany still kissing him passionately. They broke apart and Ludwig gazed at Italy a truly happy smile on his face.

"Ah Italy...ITALY vait did I, vhat hap- vhat have I done?! Oh Italia I'm so sorry forgive me oh bitte forgive me!" He screeched. Taking a step back.

"Dotisu! Don't worry I like you too! :D" Feliciano laughed, "Always have."

"Uh Italy are you ok?" Germany asked looking confused, "I I I just kissed you shouldn't you be a little freaked out?" He glanced down at a smiling Italy completely unsure of what was happening but happy none the less.

"As long as it's you kissing me I'm happy!" Still confused Ludwig grinned, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Vee should return to the meeting now." The blond nation stated, straightening himself out.

"OK!" Italy chirped getting up and sprinting down the halls to the conference room. Germany walked in moments later, and began staring daggers at a dumbfounded England.

"How did you prove yourself a man so quickly?!" The Brit yelled, angry that his spell didn't last.

"Oh it vas simple, I just waited a vhile. Not all of vus are as in touch with our...feminine side as you are, Arthur." Ludwig smirked only riling up the UK even more.

"YOU BASTARD!"


End file.
